Elemental charge
by LORD OF PLANETS
Summary: The Ninja are getting stronger but so are the forces of evil how will our ninja handle a lord of evil Alternate universe
1. Powers

**Short intro chapter but important and long author's note at the end.**

 **Zane's pov**

I was talking to Kai about what happened last week

"Kai you've never used your powers like that before so what was different." I said with a questioning look on my face. He said "I don't know what happened I was a little bit angry and then I felt an incredible power deep down inside me and then my powers just activated on their own and I had no control, it was extremely scary for me." Tears welled up in his eyes and I pulled him into a hug and ran my fingers through his hair to calm him down. He said he was tired and went to his and Cole's room to get some sleep.

 **Jay's pov**

 _I just woke up and I feel invincible I got up and I got ready super-fast then I realized I was really hungry and to my surprise in bolt of lightning I was teleported to the kitchen right in front of Zane he dropped the plate in his hand and asked both of us said at the same time what in Ninjago just happened._

 **Cole's pov**

 _I was out with Lloyd getting a few things from when we ran into a dark lion with red glowing eyes a purple tail and shadow like beings that looked like lion cubs in the back of it we looked each other in the eye and Lloyd fired a blast of energy at the Lion I summoned an earthquake that brought the cubs to the ground and Lloyd fired a large energy blast at the lion and smaller blasts at the cubs I used some rocks to finish off the remaining cubs as the lion absorbed them and sent a dark blast at Lloyd then it started clawing at me when Lloyd saw this his eyes glowed green and a green sphere of energy and he floated off the ground then fired a powerful energy blast at the lion finishing it off and then he looked me in the eye and he fell down to ground allowing me to catch him and I just wondered what happened to him._

 **No one's pov**

What's happening to me? Nya screamed from inside a tornado of water.

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry for the long authors note hello my demigods yes I've decided to call my readers that since I'm the lord of planets but anyway this a continuation of my The ninja are bad boys story and it may contain spanking in later chapters if you haven't read the ninja are bad boys you really only need to read the last chapter anyway after months of being away I'm back and I have a bunch of stories planned like**

 **A reaper's Life- A Story with my OCS combining a bunch of different ideas from different fandoms**

 **An angel's story- A Story with my OCS combining a bunch of different ideas from different fandoms**

 **Skylanders battle brawlers- A skylander and bakugan crossover replacing the bakugan with skylanders**

 **Digimon Demon and Knights- A battle between the royal knights and their partner's vs the demon lords and their human hosts.**

 **Ninjago new elements- A Ninjago story with your OCS with brand new never before seen elements**

 **Pokémon adventure- Pokémon and Digimon crossover of original Digimon season**

 **Camp poke-blood-a Percy Jackson and Pokémon crossover info on OCS will be released soon**

 **Pokémon Orion- my Pokémon region and story**

 **Pokeolegly- info on camp poke-blood origins and myology**

 **Btw leave OCS for new elements tory in description format for OCS:**

 **Name: Illusio**

 **Element: illusion**

 **Appearance: Human purple eyes, pale skin and dark spiky hair like Kai's**

 **Clothes: Dark jersey with a shadow like diamond a pair of black pants, black shoes, black gloves and a silver chain with a dark diamond hanging from it.**

 **Spinjitsu: Purple**

 **Weapon(s): Staff with a purple gem**

 **Powers and abilities: Creating illusions and copies of people teleporting through staff and firing energy blasts**


	2. Explainations

**Cole's pov**

 _I was flying back to bounty with Lloyd strapped to my back so he wouldn't fall off my elemental dragon when all of a sudden I felt a surge of energy in my chest and my dragon morphed its tail grew larger its wings grew bigger more spikes appeared on its body and a symbol of a rock appeared on its back it moved much faster and we got to the bounty in no time._

 **Zane's pov**

"Did you just teleport here that's impossible." I stated with a confused look on my face. "Well then how did I end up from my room to here in a flash genius?" Jay stated tauntingly. _I couldn't explain it and then I felt a surge of energy everything around me began to freeze and turn to ice Jay was freaked out and kept moving away from the ice which is when Kai woke up._

 **Kai's pov**

"What is happening?" I asked noticing the entire kitchen being frozen which is when Cole ran in saying that Lloyd needed help which when I told Jay to take care of Lloyd and let me and Cole handle Zane after this I felt a surge of energy and I was engulfing in a bubble of fire I used this power to melt the ice and get Zane back to normal then I fell down and everything got blurry."

 **Cole's pov**

Great now everyone besides me and jay are unconscious I stated before dragging Zane and Kai to where Jay was

 _ **1 hour later**_

 **Jay's pov**

Everyone woke up and after explained all that happened we began searching for information on what is happening to us which is when we discovered info on the elemental charge

 _ **Exposition in cool voice**_

Once every century four elemental stones gather their power and a charge is released into the world this is said to happen when the world is in great danger and the Elemental masters need more power to battle the forces of evil this strengthens and weakens the Masters for it is controlled by their emotions and takes a lot of energy to use but when it is used to fullest potential the world can be saved from Devius the lord of evil who has said to have empowered the great devourer and the overlord himself.

 _ **EXPOSITION OVER**_

 **No one's pov**

"So the world is in grave danger." said Cole. "Just another regular day in Ninjago I guess." exclaimed Jay. "Devius never heard of him before." Kai stated. "He must be powerful to have strengthened the devourer and the overlord but he's no match for us right team." Zane said. You bet exclaimed everyone else. They put their hands on top of each other's and raised them to the sky as they screamed Ninja goooooooooooooo

 **Nya's pov**

"You need to calm down." sensei Wu explained I did this and the tornado of water vanished sensei what's happening I asked. The elemental burst he explained and you have it to thank for your new team. He explained showing four individuals to her.

 **Author's note**

 **Hello my demigods remember to review, fav and follow this story also my Ninjago new elements story has been retitled to Elemental burst it will feature Nya her new Team and will take place at the same time this fic so the ninja won't be in it for quite a while but they will don't worry remember to keep ending Ocs and oh yeah elemental masters from the tournament of elements will be returning in these fics thanks to the elemental charge so who do you want to see come back thanks for reading and remember to stay awesome and have a cookie (::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)**


	3. No one's pov

**NO ONE'S POV**

It's been 2 weeks since the ninja learned about Devius and they have been practicing there powers and trying to master the elemental charge eventually 3 birds were flying in a circle above the bounty as Jay was running around and hitting Kai and Cole at super speeds as they kept parrying his hits Cole caused a miniature earthquake that knocked him off balance then kai blasted Jay with a miniature blast of fire then they noticed the sky was getting darker and they saw the birds absorbing the darkness and becoming much larger and a dark aura surrounding them the birds then started to fly downwards and blasted the bounty with their feathers which were now surrounded in the dark aura and were like knives when the knives hit the ninja they felt a lot of pain and they let out blood crawling screams this attracted Zane and Lloyd's attention as they reached the deck of the bounty Lloyd summoned an energy shield to protect him and Zane then the birds came crashing down upon the shield he then miniaturized the shield and then changed it into an energy ball and blasted one of the birds then Zane hit the same bird with a ray of ice then created ice arrows, aimed and fired them at the other 2 birds then the darkness from inside them blasted out and merged together forming a larger bird and blasted Lloyd with dark energy but instead of possessing him like how it possessed the others it merged with him and the energy blasted back at the bird splitting it back into three before Zane created three icicles and destroyed the birds they then ran up to their fellow ninja and tried waking them up but they noticed a dark aura surrounding them and their faces showing signs of a nightmare.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi I'm back sorry for being late I've been dealing with some personal and laptop problems but im back now and yes I would still appreciate ocs I would still appreciate when you review fav follow and share this story and to all my loyal demigods I am so sorry for not updating sooner bye now.**


	4. Neuro

It's been two weeks since Kai, Jay and Cole were infected by the dark creatures Lloyd and Zane were looking at the sky from the bounty as they had been doing for days now until finally a grey dragon began flying towards the bounty with someone wearing a grey ninja GI riding on top of it when the dragon landed it faded away and the figure fell down removing his bearded face and grey and white hair

 **Neuro'S POV**

"Ok let's skip the chit chat and get to fixing the other ninja." "Are you sure you can do this" questioned Zane.

"After the elemental charge I'm positive I can do this" I replied before activating my powers my usually black eyes glowing grey as I entered their dream worlds I saw Cole's being born but he was seeing it himself then his mother's heart stopped beating after this I was transported to Jay's dream where an older man was sending a younger Jay away as Jay cried I was then teleported to Kai's dream where he watched his parents die while he was chained to the wall. After this I used my powers again and as my eyes glowed grey I sent a telepathic message to the three of them telling them that none of this is real to fight it and that's exactly what they did but the dreams morphed into dark monstrous creatures that attacked me and the ninja but I blocked each attack they sent as me then Kai blasted them with balls of fire and Jay hit them lighting then Cole caused an earthquake knocking them down then I used my telekinesis to bind them together and Kai and Jay hit them with blasts of fire and lightning after this my eyes glowed grey and I released a wave of energy destroying the mindscape and returning us to the real world when we returned the ninja pulled me into a group hug and asked if I'd be staying I kindly declined but said I would return when they needed me I then summoned my grey elemental dragon and flew off to fight this darkness somewhere else.

 **Author's note**

 **Who should be the next elemental master I should include in this story and don't forget to review fav follow and share this story.**


	5. Quickie

**No one's pov**

In an icy forest a figure dressed in white ran at super speeds while another figure in purple morphed into large figure and stomped on dark wolf like creatures then the creatures fused and let out a roar that sent out a wave of darkness blasting them both away. But before the dark wolf could attack 5 figures arrived and three of them blasted the creature with fire, ice and lightning while the other two flew above the forest watching after the wolf was hit with the three blasts the giant shifted into her true form a girl with short purple hair, purple gloves and purple battle armor she then summoned a purple dragon and flew above the forest due to the destruction of the wolf she was quickly followed by the others as they summoned their dragons in a blur of red, blue, white and titanium.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this is just a quick snippet of what I was actually supposed to write but I don't have the time right now but I really wanted to post this sorry for the long wait but this chapter is to be continued.**


End file.
